Soul vs Soul 1, Shang Tsung vs Cervantes
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Shang Tsung. A sorcerer from Outworld. Cervantes. An undead pirate possessed by the evil sword Soul Edge. These two meet each other in a ravaged town and only one will walk away alive.


Inspired by The Emerald's Edge (Battle of the Immortals) and Vader23A's (Unholiest Alliance).

* * *

><p>Outworld, the temple of Shao Kahn.<p>

The final round of the Mortal Kombat tournament was underway, many gruesome and fatal battles between the armies of Outworld and Earthrealm were fought and it came down to two combatants and eternal enemies Liu Kang and Shang Tsung. Whoever won this battle would seal victory for their side.

The battle was quick to start the second Liu Kang entered the hall of the emperor Shang Tsung blasted him with a flaming skull before rushing over to him and leaping high into the air.

Swiftly rolling to the side Liu Kang was able to dodge the devastating strike the sorcerer would have landed on him, sure enough if he hadn't moved his opponent's feet would have crashed down on his chest with enough force to go straight through it.

Getting back to his feet Liu Kang returned the favor and shot a fireball from his hands at the sorcerer who easily side stepped it only to have the shaolin warrior rush over to him and swiftly hit him with a left backhand and then shifting his body around hitting him with a right backhand before giving him a powerful uppercut with his left arm launching him high into the air.

As the sorcerer was coming back down Liu Kang sprinted over to him and once he was in range jumped into the air and flew straight toward his opponent with his left leg held out straight in a flying kick that nailed the sorcerer dead in his chest sending him across the hall and into the stone wall.

The shaolin warrior took that time to quickly catch his breath, he had to rush through many battles just to make sure he made it to the throne room in time and the damage he had taken was finally setting in. Brushing the tails of his red headband off of his shoulder the shaolin warrior held his hand out and taunted the sorcerer to get up and fight him.

The sorcerer slowly got to his feet and coughed up a small bit of blood before getting to his feet. His black pants were already torn and his chest was exposed with only two straps from his yellow belt running up his torso and over his shoulders to the other side. He wore yellow cloth wristbands and a black bandana on his head.

"I will not lose to you Liu Kang!" the sorcerer exclaimed before transforming into the form of a lizard man type creature that Liu Kang knew as Reptile. Now in his new form Shang Tsung threw his hands out and fired a ball of green energy at Liu Kang before pulling the cloth down from over his mouth and spitting acid at him.

Watching Liu Kang evade both attacks Shang Tsung returned to his normal appearance before morphing again and turning into the Earthrealm mercenary Kano. Running at the shaolin warrior Shang Tsung leapt into the air and curled himself into a ball and began spinning rapidly before scoring a direct hit on Liu Kang sending him flying back.

Returning to his normal form once again Shang Tsung took the opportunity to steal some of his opponent's soul to energize himself. Holding his hand out Shang Tsung used his evil sorcery to pull the soul out of his target, but he attempt didn't last long as Liu Kang forced himself up through the unimaginable pain of his soul being ripped from his body and ran toward the sorcerer before jumping into the air and performing his devastating bicycle kick that sent the sorcerer stumbling back with each hit before the last one sent him back into the wall.

Sensing his defeat was nearing Shang Tsung got up and ran with Liu Kang chasing after him.

After running for so long Shang Tsung arrived at his soul tombs with Liu Kang not too far behind him and in a last ditch effort Shang Tsung absorbed as many souls as he could before Liu Kang arrived.

Once Liu Kang arrived Shang Tsung spun around and launched a massive flaming skull at him before firing another and then a third which managed to hit Liu Kang in his abdomen knocking him back and giving the sorcerer enough of an opening to make another attack.

Charging at his enemy Shang Tsung grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up while choking him as he raised his free hand up and once again began sucking the soul from his body.

Quickly reaching behind his belt Liu Kang retrieved his weapon the nun-chaku and whipped his arm back around smacking the hard weapon across the sorcerer's face before slamming the butt end of one of the sticks onto his elbow joint forcing him to drop him.

Performing another vicious uppercut to the sorcerer Liu Kang sent him into the air and watched as he landed in front of the massive vortex of souls in the center of the room. Seeing Shang Tsung reach his hand out to the vortex Liu Kang realized what he was up to and quickly ran over to him to stop him from gaining even more power, but he was too late as Shang Tsung shot up into a sitting positing and fired one last flaming skull at him knocking Liu Kang onto his back.

Pushing himself back to his feet Shang Tsung absorbed one last soul before retreating from the vortex before attempting to land the final blow, but fortunately for Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Jax and Sonya Blade arrived in time to save him forcing Shang Tsung to open a portal and retreat.

On a decimated boat sailing through the sea between Spain and Europe several bodies were scattered across the deck. Most of them had severe cuts and gashes across their bodies while a few others had holes in them signifying that they had probably been shot.

Standing above the captain's dead body was the undead pirate Cervantes De' Leon. A man who had been corrupted by the evil sword Soul Edge and his corruption and lust for power was strong enough to raise him even after his death. Now hungry for power he searches for the evil sword once again and kills everyone he finds to feed on their souls.

He wore an old light brown pirate style clothing with underlying light tan leather armor and he wielded two swords, a short sword with a pistol for a hilt and a longer sword that was the shell of the former Soul Edge. And perhaps his most frightening feature was his skin and eyes. His skin was a pale shade of purple while his eyes were completely empty.

His laugh echoed across the dead ship it was filled with evil, murderous intent as he raised his long sword into the air and commanded the ship to sail toward the nearest port.

A day later Cervantes had arrived at a port town and left his ship in the harbor. Once off the ship he quickly slaughtered the dock workers and everyone else that was there before moving into the town itself.

Feeling great joy from the terrified screams of the helpless people before him Cervantes cackled evilly as he continued to cut through them, until he felt sensed a strong presence ahead of him. Truly a powerful soul, one he must have he picked up his pace as he continued to cut down everyone he saw until he stood across from Taki, the female ninja that killed him seven years ago.

"So the rumors are true" the ninja said as she drew her two swords "Looks like I'll just have to kill you again".

Cervantes growled as he threw both of his swords out "You dare to defy me? Say your prayers while you can!"

Taki quickly ran forward and threw a small knife at the undead pirate as a distraction before jumping above him and bringing her sword down which the pirate easily blocked with his incomplete Soul Edge before aiming his pistol sword at her chest.

Seeing Cervantes smile Taki kicked off of his chest just in time as he pulled the trigger on his pistol sword managing to barely avoid a kill shot.

Not relenting in her assault Taki rushed back to Cervantes and used her superior agility to keep circling around him as she swung her swords at him scoring hit after hit.

Stunning Cervantes for a few seconds Taki used the opening to perform an unblockable strike. Reaching across her abdomen Taki grabbed hold of the sword strapped on her lower back and tightened her stance before swinging her sword out with a sharp battle cry cutting Cervantes across his chest and sending him to the ground.

Standing above the downed pirate Taki charged her soul essence into her weapon and raised it above the pirate's neck ready to cut his head off and finish him for good, but the pirate wasn't as wounded as she thought. Darting his eyes open Cervantes exclaimed "Got you!" as he thrusted his pistols word upward and stabbed Taki through her arm.

Crying out in pain Taki kicked Cervantes' arm down bringing the sword out of her arm before retreating from the battle.

With his opponent gone the undead pirate returned to his feet and used his incomplete Soul Edge to consume the souls of the many people he killed.

Even after he consumed the last soul in the town he didn't feel the slightest bit satisfied and turned to leave the village only to have a portal open several yards from him and a middle aged man leaping out from it.

"Where am I?" the middle aged man asked himself "This is not Outworld, it looks more like Earthrealm did centuries ago".

Hearing an evil cackle behind him the middle-aged man turned in a battle stance to face the one laughing.

When the strange man turned around Cervantes laughed "What fortune this is, another powerful soul for me to consume" Crossing his blades against each other and then throwing them outward the pirate yelled "Now offer me your soul!"

Setting himself in his snake fighting style the middle-aged man told the Pirate "My name is Shang Tsung and you will show me respect foul creature or I will send you back to the Netherrealm where you belong".

Cervantes cackled again before rearing back and pointing both of his swords at Shang Tsung and lunging for him in a drilling motion.

Drawing his own long sword Shang Tsung deflected the pirate's attack and retaliated with a sweep to his legs knocking him down. Quickly kneeling down Shang Tsung made a swing at the downed pirate's leg, but the pirate rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

"I will crush you!" he yelled before charging his soul essence into his weapons.

Quickly stepping forward Cervantes used his short pistol sword for a left bound swing which was easily evaded by Shang Tsung before bringing his Soul Edge blade downward grazing Shang Tsung's shoulder.

Quickly looking at the small cut the blade made Shang Tsung heard Cervantes chuckle and launched a flaming skull at him hitting him in his chest knocking him back enough for Shang Tsung to morph into Earthrealm fighter Johnny Cage and perform his infamous shadow kick knocking the pirate back even further.

With Cervantes still stumbling Shang Tsung returned to his normal form before changing again, this time into the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero. Holding his hands back near his side Shang Tsung summoned the power of cold and ice before launching it at the pirate freezing him in place and then freezing the ground below him so he could swiftly slide over to him and knock him to the floor.

After Shang Tsung hit him, the ice that held Cervantes shattered and the pirate was sent flying several feet until he landed on his back and jumped back to his feet only to be meet with a spear stabbing in his chest.

"Come here!" Shang Tsung yelled now in the form of the ninja spectre Scorpion. Yanking back on the spear Shang Tsung pulled Cervantes to him before nailing him with a powerful uppercut, once again sending him onto his back.

With the pirate down Shang Tsung quickly removed the mask on his head turning revealing a skull under it and quickly inhaled a deep breath before exhaling fire at the ground where Cervantes laid.

Rolling to the side Cervantes managed to avoid the flames, but his cape was caught and burning quickly. Throwing the cape off of him Cervantes growled as he fired a shot from his pistol sword missing Shang Tsung by an inch.

Shang Tsung reverted to his original form and once again drew his long sword and charged at Cervantes who was ready for him this time. Blocking and parrying Shang Tsung's sword Cervantes slip his short sword between them and used the broadside of it to smack Shang Tsung across the neck stunning him enough for the pirate to perform a devastating combo.

With his opponent stunned Cervantes brought his Soul Edge down on Shang Tsung's shoulder before doing the same with his pistol sword to the other shoulder and then in a rapid flurry stabbed both of his swords into the sorcerer's body knocking him to the floor.

Kicking the downed sorcerer Cervantes continued his assault by bringing his sword down on his enemy's back causing further damage before the sorcerer finally got back to his feet.

Still damaged from his fight against Liu Kang, Shang Tsung knew he wasn't going to last long against such a powerful opponent; he needed to end this battle immediately.

Morphing again Shang Tsung took the form of Earthrealm's defender and the god of thunder Raiden. Quickly chatting a spell the sorcerer fired a volley of lightning bolts at the pirate who evaded the first, blocked the second before getting hit by the third and fourth.

Teleporting behind the pirate Shang Tsung grabbed him and lifted him above his head sending a massive surge of lightning through his body electrifying him before he threw him to the ground. Dropping Raiden's form and replacing it with the form of Outworld mutant fighter Baraka he threw his arms out extending the blades from his forearms and in a single rapid swing cut Cervantes' armor from his body before kicking him away and returning to his normal form.

Quickly sitting up Cervantes fired a shot from his pistol sword into Shang Tsung's arm giving him the time he needed to return to his feet and continue the fight.

Running toward Shang Tsung, the pirate raised his swords and brought both of them down in an attempt to end the fight, but the sorcerer called the attack and jumped away while simultaneously firing another flaming skull into the pirate's chest and then unleashing his own combo.

Making three quick thrusts with his straight fingers the sorcerer aimed each of them at the pressure points just under the pirate's exposed neck before hitting him with an open palm dead center of his neck and finishing with several swings from his sword before thrusting it through the pirate's abdomen and pulling it back out.

Cervantes was badly damaged, but he wasn't reeling just yet and he wasn't even thinking about giving up until he had the soul of this powerful warrior.

Holding his swords together Cervantes charged them before making his move, both of the blades were cackling with electricity as he swung them at the sorcerer's torso. Shang Tsung held his sword out in an angle to guard against the attack, but with no fortune. The attack broke through his guard and stunned him long enough for Cervantes to fire another shot into the same arm he shot the first time.

Immediately after the bullet hit him Shang Tsung threw both of his arms out to his sides and sent a double arc of fire out which arced around and collided on Cervantes from both sides burning him.

Channeling his dark magic the sorcerer transformed into a giant cobra and reared back before striking at Cervantes in an attempt to swallow him whole, but the pirate leapt to the side barely avoiding his death.

Making another strike Shang Tsung reared back and lunged forward, but the same happed, Cervantes avoided it. Changing back to his human form Shang Tsung launched another arc of fire from both of his hands before firing a flaming skull directly at Cervantes thinking he had him trapped.

Cervantes proved to not be so easily caught as he ducked under the arc of flames and fired a charged bullet at the flaming skull making it explode.

Using the embers as cover Cervantes rushed around the side and swung at Shang Tsung knocking him to the side and unleashing another combo on his stumbling opponent. Chopping at the sorcerer with his larger sword Cervantes quickly swung back with his pistol sword before attempting an uppercut swing with his Soul Edge, but Shang Tsung was ready and weaved his arm through the attack to block it before punching Cervantes in his chest breaking the combo and knocking him back a step.

Returning with his own combo Shang Tsung stabbed at the pirate's chest with his straightened fingers three times before kneeing him in the gut and then trading straight strikes with both of his hands and ending with a sweep to his legs.

Just as Shang Tsung kneeled down to sweep his legs Cervantes side stepped him and brought his short sword up and used it to launch the sorcerer over his shoulder. As Shang Tsung was launched through the air he fired another flaming skull at the undead pirate, but Cervantes wasn't falling for that trick again.

Quickly rearing back the pirate aimed both of his swords at the sorcerer and lunged forward in the same drilling attack he used to open the fight with nailing the sorcerer dead center of his torso.

Being sent even further and rolling across the ground Shang Tsung could sense his defeat was close and in a desperate attempt jumped up fired one last flaming skull at the pirate before morphing into the form of fellow Outworld sorcerer and enemy Quan Chi.

Chanting a spell the sorcerer fired summoned three green flaming skeletons from the ground and sent them after Cervantes while he fled the battle.

With Cervantes distracted Shang Tsung fled from the battle to regain his strength, hiding inside a small hut just outside the small town the sorcerer closed the door behind him, but heard the sound of someone whimpering and quickly turned toward a small stack of hay in the corner.

Walking over to the stack of hay the sorcerer brushed some of the hay away to see a dock worker cowering under it. Seeing the man's terrified face the sorcerer silently pressed his finger against his lips motioning for the man to remain silent. Still terrified the man shook with fear as he slowly nodded, but the second he moved his head Shang Tsung grabbed him by his neck and lifted him out of the hay stack while choking him.

Holding his free hand up the sorcerer began sucking the soul out of the helpless man who struggled against his grasp in vain as his soul was painfully stolen from his body. Once the sorcerer fully absorb the soul of the dock worker he dropped the limp body back on the haystack and heard Cervantes calling for him to come out of hiding.

Silently kneeling next to the door way Shang Tsung peered through a small opening in the wall of the hut and watched the pirate walk by him without noticing his hiding spot.

Waiting until the pirate passed and vanished around a corner Shang Tsung exited the hut and fled into the woods just a few yards away from him. Coming across another two people that looked like they were attacked by the pirate as well, but managed to escape the sorcerer quickly finished what Cervantes started and drained the souls from their bodies to add to his power and rejuvenate him.

Dropping both of the bodies Shang Tsung retreated back to the port town to find Cervantes and finish him.

Returning to the center of the town Shang Tsung called out for Cervantes to show himself, which he didn't have to wait long for.

When Cervantes appeared Shang Tsung set himself back in a battle stance and demanded that they finish their battle now.

"Wallow in despair" Cervantes cried before running over to Shang Tsung and attacking him with both of his swords.

Using a vertical cross chop attack Cervantes stunned Shang Tsung and unleashed another flurry of stabs that were charged to the point the sorcerer couldn't defend against. With the last thrust Cervantes sent Shang Tsung stumbling back and pressed his attack, but found out the sorcerer was feigning the entire time.

Waiting for Cervantes to get closer Shang Tsung hit him with a close range flaming skull before sliding into a horizontal stance and holding his hands out to the pirate sucking a small portion of his soul out before kicking him away.

After Shang Tsung kicked him Cervantes blocked a follow up attack and kneed him in the stomach before performing his critical finish as he cackled evilly "Your soul is mine".

Stepping over to his opponent Cervantes raised both of his swords up and slammed them down on the sorcerer sending him to the ground and in the same motion slid the blades under his body before launching him into the air.

Teleporting above his airborne enemy Cervantes aimed his pistol at the sorcerer and fired a massive soul charged bullet sending him hurtling back toward the ground.

Standing above Shang Tsung, Cervantes raised his swords in the air and declared himself the victor.

Just as he held out his incomplete Soul Edge to absorb Shang Tsung's soul the sorcerer propelled himself up and fired another close range flaming skull stunning Cervantes and causing him to drop his Soul Edge sword.

Jumping up and kicking the pirate in his chest making him stumble Shang Tsung launched another arc of fire and a flaming skull at him knocking him to the ground.

Standing a few feet from the pirate Shang Tsung chanted a powerful spell and summoned a massive flaming cobra from the ground that spiraled around Cervantes as the sorcerer used his magic to lift him into the air.

The flaming serpent coiled its way up into the air until it was above the pirate and opened its mouth letting out a menacing hiss before diving down onto him driving Cervantes back to the ground.

Moaning from his injuries Cervantes tried to return to his feet, but to no avail as he fell back to the ground.

Walking over to his defeated enemy Shang Tsung held his hand out over the pirate's chest and said in a sinister voice "Your soul is mine!" before sucking out his enemy's soul entirely.

Once he had fully absorbed Cervantes' soul Shang Tsung looked down at the decaying body and growled "Fatality" before opening a portal and returning to Outworld.


End file.
